


Unexpected

by Countothree



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, Unrequited Love, sasunaru sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countothree/pseuds/Countothree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Uchiha Sasuke can say, it's that he never thought reviving his clan would go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so go a little easy on me. Kinda nervous...

If there's one thing Uchiha Sasuke can say, it's that he never thought reviving his clan would go like this.

  
He imagined bright days and warm nights, a calm and understanding wife as she spoke to him with a look he'd seen his mother wear and children who thirsted for his knowledge and experience to be passed down to them. He'd thought he would be more ready, more willing, more at peace with the world and his own life before he even considered bringing in a new one. But when he came back to Konoha like he had promised he would and saw that life had gone on without him he became morose.

  
Districts were rebuilt, new relationships were forged, while he remained much like the Uchiha district, forgotten and stagnant. But surely Naruto would remember, for theirs was the kind of friendship that had crossed lifetimes, that desperately passionate feeling that drew them to each other hadn’t disappeared in the years he had been gone, Sasuke was sure of it, the look of sheer grief that had crossed Narutos face when he had announced his departure and relief with his promise to return had assured him of it. But Visits to his best but now old friend had proved fruitless, he had moved on to brighter futures with a round face and a soft swelling body and Sasuke left with an ache in his chest he couldn't quite place.

  
That night Sasuke had found himself in one of konohas less frequented bars, a cup of sake in one hand and his head in the other. He smelt her perfume before she appeared next to him, a sweet flowery scent she had worn since Ino gifted it to her in her childhood. Like the earthy smell that had clung to Naruto after a long days sparring and the tightening in his chest he would never admit was guilt when he glanced icha icha in a shop window, it was a memory he had never been able to shake, never wanted to shake. He had welcomed the intrusion into his drunken musings as the fragrance wrapped itself around his memories and his drink, turning them into something he had seldom experienced even in the time with karin or the underbelly of otogakures less reputable districts. The feeling he had learned to recognise as lust creeped into his system like it must have crept onto his face as a spark of fleeting surprise and reciprocation passed through Sakuras eyes as they settled on his lips.

  
Before he knew what was happening he was at her apartment her back against the door her thighs around his waist and her lips attached hungrily to his in a raw feral way he would never have expected of her before tonight. Furniture was broken and clothing removed as they settled into a lust and alcohol haze on the way to the bedroom, navigating her one room apartment in a way that only shinobi could manage in such a state. Two bodies fell unceremoniously on the bed as rough hands found smooth skin and soft hair awkwardly fumbling in a way neither were used to, arms and legs pulling and pushing insistently until both bodies were enveloped and joined by searing heat.

  
She'd always had a pretty face, there were many men in konoha who would kill to be in his current position, but as he thrust into her desperately, passionately, he saw with a sinking, sobering realisation that it wasn’t her face he was looking into. The hair that should be a soft candy floss pinkwas golden and took up less room on the pillow than hers ever could have, the eyes tightly closed in pleasure when briefly opened were, even clouded with lust, that deep shadeof sapphire blue that had haunted many a nightmare those first few months in orochimarus lair. Although initially surprised, he noted, as something long in the back of his mind clicked into place, that he wasn’t disgusted with the image before him, in fact, if anything, it was fuelling his desire further.

  
"uun Sasuke-kun..." the voice should be deeper, rougher, more confident. As the creamy silk of her thighs, tight around his waist turned tan and muscular, the hand on his shoulder grew larger and more calloused, insistent and demanding. His hand previously wound tightly around the sheets gripped her hips with renewed vigour as he forced himself deeper, deeper into her and deeper into his illusions. Sasuke had always considered himself a man in control of his emotions, but as he neared his finish, hand still bruising on tan skin and nose buried in blonde locks, he harshly bit his lip to force back down the last two syllables of a name that threatened to spill out. Her face broke through the illusion as he came down from his high, her expression calm and pleased, if she had noticed his little slip up earlier, she didn’t show it. As he rolled to the far side of bed he felt the strangeness of her arm on his, on the arm that shouldn’t be there, should still be lost with his in the valley of the end and he wondered how he could ever have thought he could grasp her hand when his was still holding someone else’s.

  
But grasp it he would, he owed her that much, and if this night ended in a child he would owe her that much more, for the false hopes of a life he couldn’t give her and a love that would never be hers. a love that would belong forever to someone in love with another.

  
He woke in the morning to sunlight streaming through the windows onto the bare body next to him, as guilt sank into the pits of his stomach he contemplated his mistake, and Sasuke did what Sasuke does best, and ran away. He had never thought reviving his clan would go like this.


End file.
